Arry Potter and the Dark Lord's Successor
by Kari-Carrilel
Summary: This is a book-long story I created while being inspired by the Writings of J.K.Rowling. Most Characters are hers; me story includes, new poeple, new places, new events and some unexpected twists. I jumped right in so I'll write a prologe soon. Enjoy!
1. New Arrivals

Chapter One  
  
New Arrivals  
  
Walking into the well-lit castle Kari wandered about, wondering what to do, before she was taken to class. This time passed quickly as Kari admired the well carved and somewhat animated statues. One, she watched in awe was, the gargoyle at the bottom of the Headmaster's staircase. Walking to her class with the Professor, Minerva McGonagall, her quaint but stern voice spoke. "You'll have your first lesson with me today. I believe you will receive your schedule day after next. For now you will be brought to your classes, a long with the other new students. You'll meet them later if you haven't already." Walking in, the class is seated and Professor McGonagall announces Kari to the class. "Kari will you please take the seat next to Ms. Granger?" ~Hermione Granger? She was, just about, a legend at my last school! ~ She slowly walked down a row of students to find one with long fizzy hair to her mid-back, sitting very properly, intent on what the teacher had to say. ~Just as much a legend as Harry Potter was everywhere and the Weasley family, I have heard of, here. ~ Kari thought sitting promptly. For her first day Kari knew she had to make a good impression on Hermione. At the nearing of the end of class Professor McGonagall said, "Alright now, there will be a quiz next class and I expect all of you to pass!" She then dismissed class, "But you do not need to take it, since this is your first day here." She said inspecting the notes Kari had handed her. "That'z all right Professor, I'd be 'appy to take the quiz, I'm sure I know all the material." responded Kari with a slight smile, trying very hard to hide the touch of French in her voice. Professor McGonagall smiled a bit and handed back the notes, as Kari stopped at the door, "Looks like I have another Hermione Granger in my class." McGonagall said proudly. Hermione had just passed the door way and hearing this she almost tripped over her own feet; thinking her favorite professor would say such a thing. She continued on and Kari followed up behind her. Realizing Kari had hurt Hermione's feelings she wanted to apologize, but couldn't, and the thoughts entered Hermione's mind. She smiled slightly hiding the pain that was left, "Would you like to eat with us. till you're sorted I mean?" Kari passed up from behind her, "Why not?" Kari waved off to her as Flitch led her down a different corridor, to her next class. Kari thought ~Maybe she wasn't so bad for someone who had her nose in a book all the time. ~ She laughed at the thought, but then walked into her potions class and saw Professor Snape. It was as though he was trying to read my mind but couldn't get in. "Uh. g- good day Professor Zeveruz, Snape." she sounded weary and seated herself. "Good day Ms. Carrilel, I presume?" Kari felt disappointed hoping these professors wouldn't be like the ones at her last school. "Kari, please Professor Snape." He eyed Kari looking as thought he tried to see through her. "I shall call you what I wish, is that-" "Pardon moi monsieur," He paused, "But then I shall call you what I wish, Zeverus, perhaps?" He seemed startled that a student would cut him off and insult him, like that. Snape glared but then took attendance for class. The lesson went on, but then half way through the class there was suddenly a happy, gleaming, yell. "Surprise quiz!" Professor Snape had alerted the class and many moans came rolling lightly across the room. "Oh, Ms. Kari, you may study for this quiz." Kari nodded not to argue with him any further. Snape placed five parchments on her desk. She looked them over and scribbled in answers wherever they were needed them. Kari raised her hand straight and tall as the professor reached his desk. "Ms. Carrilel?" "I'm done," she said glaring, with a slight hint that she was unpleased. "May I take the quiz now?" He walked back to her, and looked the parchment pages up and down. By the forth page there was a wildly surprised look on his face, "How- did you know that Netorial syrum takes exactly eight minutes longer to boil correctly, then the Netorial oil? How could you have? It says nothing of the sort on any of the notes." Kari frowned a bit, "I've known that since I was three, and had it blow up in my face, mind you! Mother taught me everything I know, top of her potions class, leading with you I believe, Professor." Kari now looked up at him half questioning and suddenly realizing the entire class had stopped and was watching them. Looking at the last sheet of parchment, Snape, ran his fingers through his greasy hair and stalked slowly up to his desk, deep in thought. ~Her mother is Ivy? Why wasn't I informed? She must be here, somewhere, she would allow her daughter here alone. ~ Looking up quickly and regaining his usually dreary composure he spoke quietly, "Very well done Ms.-" he suddenly noticed, the girl had gone back to glaring, "Kari, you may." Walking swiftly over, he placed a longer piece of parchment on her desk and once again, she raced through it, as before, and had to wait. He dismissed the class a minute before the end, but wanted her to wait after. "Kari, don't do that, I will not tolerate such, in my class." He glared but then a small smile fell through his black hair, which was now lying over his face. Kari nodded obeying and left without another word. Kari saw Harry so many times that day, and wanted to talk to him, but either she was wisped away by a professor or he was too busy talking to someone else. Now, after her third class, and the last before lunch, Kari finally saw him alone and there was no professor in sight. She sighed in relax and walked quietly in the same direction, coming up behind Harry. "Good day, 'Arry Potter," Kari seemed as cheerful as he was unhappy. "Good?" He looked out the window next to him, as he stopped, "I suppose it is." "What's wrong?" she asked noticing he looked quite pail and his glasses were gone. "Malfoy" he replied. "Oh I'm sorry, you're that new girl, what's your name again?" "I'm Kari, but what has Draco done?" Kari said curiously. "It's not what he's done," Said Harry queasy, "It's what he's going to do when he finds out." "May I ask what?" Kari asked noticing that someone was behind them. "Draco leave!" she spoke before she heard Harry's reply. "What's this Potter? You got a new girlfriend, the half-pint wasn't good enough for you?" Kari turned her head and glared at the boy with bright blond hair and the nasty smirk left his face. It soon turned into a face of amassment and astonishment. "Draco, I said leave!" she demanded, as Harry seemed to sway a little. Draco had stopped in mid sentence of muttering and was walking backwards, dazed and blushing. "Yes, miss." Harry was the shocked one now, standing and staring at the new young girl unblinking. "How-?" Harry started but got hit by a passing student. Kari looked back at Harry, who was now trying to battle the traffic, since another class had just let out near them. The lunch bell rang and everyone in the halls started to clear, but Harry supporting himself against the wall, just stood there. "I'm very sorry 'Arry" Kari apologized walking over to him. "Now, what is wrong? You don't look well." Just then Hermione came bounding up with Ron studying behind her. "Come on Harry we don't want to miss lunch do we? Kari are you coming with us?" Hermione said then pouncing on Harry pulling him in the direction of the lunchroom. "Uh, 'Ermione, wait a minute." Kari looked at Harry again. She mumbled so only her might hear, "What are you trying to 'ide?" she studied Harry's face for a minute as Ron looked up from his book, Potions (level 6). Ron's eyes were drawn from Harry's ill face to the angel-faced girl who was watching thoughtfully. Harry shook his head trying to see straight. Looking to Hermione, Harry seemed as though he was trying to talk. He could only stare, faintly, red faced, with a fever and no glasses. He shook his head again and fainted lightly as Hermione caught him. Kari had closed her eyes thinking, trying to think and not paying attention. While Ron's eyes were locked, unblinking, at the unmistakably beautiful lady with silver and black streaks in her long, light, brown hair. "We better get him to Madam Pomfrey, quickly!" said Hermione demanding Ron's attention, but still not receiving it. Kari looked up at Ron as he turned a bright shade of crimson. "You should go 'ave lunch, uh. Ron, Weasley right?" Ron gestured to himself and he nodded as though he knew no speech. Then pointing at the girl with his jaw still hanging slightly. "That's a good idea. Kari and I will take Harry to the nurse and you go get us all lunch." Said Hermione shooing him off. Ron had made it half way down the hall when Kari said, "Uh, Ron." He turned to look again. "Your jaw, it seems as though it will fall off if you leave it there." Kari smiled, and his face turned five shades brighter. He hurried to the lunchroom after that. Kari took Harry from Hermione suggesting, "You take 'is feet and I'll take 'is 'ead? Or magic it?" Hermione looked as though she had swallowed a frog, dropping the foot she had just picked up. "Oh no, now you need the nurse too!" Kari almost whistled for help but then stopped herself. She begged Hermione, "You wont tell anyone, will you?" Kari pleaded. Hermione went back to her serious face and asked quietly, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Kari explained as quickly as she could, "Well, as for a magical animal, I don't 'ave a rat or cat, or even an owl. Fenris is good, 'e would never 'urt anyone." "Who is Fenris?" Hermione said quickly. "Fenris, Fenris is- I'm not sure 'ow to explain 'im, somewhat. like a grim, I suppose. Just promise you wont scream!" Hermione nodded and Kari whistled a single and clear note. A sudden breeze swept down the hall they were standing in, and a spiral of silver dust came with it. Kari stood and waited as a large black, bear sized, wolf with huge silver wings appeared from the dust. "Oh my!" shouted Hermione in a quivering and shocked tone. She quickly covered her mouth, as the sound echoed down the hall. "Well, you could 'ave yelled a little louder!" Kari said annoyed. She waited, as Hermione stood silently watching the great animal, "Not a sound from down the 'all. I suppose you didn't alarm them." Kari looked at Fenris telling him to let Harry ride him. The winged-wolf looked at the beautiful girl disagreeing but took Harry to his back anyway. "Can you run Ms. Granger? Or do you need a ride as well?" Hermione seemed stunned, "What? No, of course not; I can run." "Well, I'll see you in the 'ospital's office, then." Kari said trotting off with the giant wolf behind her. "What about the professors?" Hermione said running after her. "Don't worry now, no one will see 'im." Kari responded and the wolf vanished to Hermione's sight at least, but Harry was still seen. Professor Snape walked out of a near by classroom but they made it around a corner before he could stop them, for questioning. The two of them were about to take the last turn, when a person strolled by. "Ahhh." Kari stopped just before crashing into her. "What's this?" the person was wearing teacher's robes and questioned them puzzled. "Well, you see miz, 'Arry fainted and we 'ave to get 'im to the 'ospital wing!" Kari sounded quickly as she started her trot again, with what looked like Harry on his back, hovering just behind her, and behind him, Hermione. "Wait!" The professor yelled and the group halted. "That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." The professor nudge down her purple lens glasses, eyeing Kari's innocent face. She looked stern pushing the glasses back up her nose; "You think I can't see him?" Kari closed her eyes hoping the professor wasn't talking about what she thought she might. The professor smiled widely, "He's magnificent! He's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!" She wondered over to Fenris with expressions of wonders in her eyes. "I don't know how you can see 'im, but PLEASE don't tell anyone." Kari pleated, "Anyone! The school rules don't allow 'im. They might. they might kill 'im." The professor didn't look away, but waved her hand at Kari, "Rubbish!" she explained. Hermione was looking impatient. "At this rate Harry might die!" Hermione screeched, desperately. Kari paid no attention to the professor now, agreeing that Hermione might be right. Kari darted off and everyone, but the professor, followed. Fenris stopped just before the office and Kari took Harry from his back. ~ 'Ow were you seen? ~ She mumbled to Fenris and he shook his head then, vanished to dust. Hermione at Harry's feet and Kari at Harry's shoulders they lugged him to a bed in the office as two people came rushing to find out what happened. "He just fainted," Kari explained; Hermione couldn't say a word she sat on the bedside floor, waiting. Being concerned and impatient that Madam Pomfrey had not come yet, Hermione began to dig through her books. Kari now sat at Harry's feet feeling it was her fault. She was the reason Harry got hit with all those people, and now everyone would hate her for it. Hermione looked up at Kari's worried face, "What do you think? Claice, Serkum, or Flu?" Kari looked at Harry trying to think, she studied him as she did before. "'Ow about insomnia with 'airluc?" "Hairluc?" Hermione questioned slowly. Kari nodded with a slightly embarrassed look, "Zorry, I meant lack of eating. it's a family language, thing." "Really, what lan-" Hermione was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey who had just walked in with Ron scurrying behind her, holding four large gold dishes. Madam Pomfrey then placed her hand on Harry's forehead and looked worriedly at Hermione, then at Ron, then at Kari. "Are you new?" she asked staring at the girl, toward Harry's feet. Kari nodded her head but looked back at Harry. Now, the nurse turned to Hermione, relieving her hand from Harry's head. Hermione's face was stone cold, "I know it's nothing we've seen but. He'll be alright-. He's going to be alright, right?" her voice shrilled at the last word. "Please, be calm Ms. Granger, or I may have to ask you to leave. I haven't even figured out what is wrong, yet." Ron handed a plate to Hermione, who took it nervously, and then he placed two plates on a table. Ron now walking closer to hand Kari her plate but at each step he seemed to get slower and redder. Kari eventually got up and put her hands out for the plate, which he handed to her gladly. "I-. I didn't know what you liked, so I got you the sweetest foods, some like Hermione's favorites, I hope its uh- okay." Kari looked down at her plate and smiled thoughtfully, "This is good, thank you." Ron now stumbling backwards sitting in the only chair across the room and begins to eat from his own plate, which he had left on the table. Madam Pomfrey left for a moment and they sit silently, waiting, thinking, and eating very little. When the nurse returned she was carrying about a dozen clipboards with wildly sorted papers on them. "I don't know how muggles do this. It doesn't make sense." Hermione stood a moment and walked toward Madam Pomfrey. "Do you need help? The muggles normally top them all directly in a pile, while they're on the broad. It makes it easier to flip through the papers to find what you need." Her voice was very monotone and Ron only stared with a slightly horrified look on his face. "Hermione, Harry will be fine. He will be fine!" Ron demanded numbly. "He's been through a million times worse then this. He's only a little ill, just like you or me." "Ron's right, you know. We all know 'e's gotten in worse trouble." Said Kari now watching Hermione's expression change very little. Madam Pomfrey looked at Ron, and then to both Hermione and Kari. "Could I ask you to do me a favor? I have some boxes in the room down the hall I need. It may have something for Harry, too." At the first sound of it Kari was getting to her feet, and by the time the nurse got to Harry's name Hermione was with her, at the door. "Which room?" asked Kari, figuring Hermione would know her way around well enough, to find it. "In the transfiguration room. Thank you both." Replied Madam Pomfrey. They were both gone before she had said another word. Walking side by side, now it was more obvious then before. They looked like complete opposites. Kari was tall, lean, beautiful, soft completion and long straight hair. While Hermione was slightly shorter, with lose clothes and back's length frizzy hair to cover most of her. The room wasn't very far away, and it was empty just as Hermione had thought. Kari knocked on the door before opening it, just in case there was still a teacher or someone inside. They entered to find a stack of four small boxes next to the door. Each was labeled, HOSPITAL WING, in bold letters across the top. "I suppose these are boxes. You take two and I'll take two," suggested Hermione, still very bland in her voice. They hurried out the door, each with two small, but very heavy boxes in their arms. Kari closed the door, behind them, with her foot. It made a light slam and Hermione turned to see what was keeping her. They walked down the small hallway outside the Hospital Wing office, and Madam Pomfrey was there waiting. "Thank you both again," she said, walking inside and leaving the door open for them. Walking in, "Where should we put them madam?" Kari asked. "Over there, on the table," Madam Pomfrey said waving her hand toward a table. Hermione quickly put the heavy boxes on the table and walked behind Madam Pomfrey to look at the student she was inspecting. Kari placed hers' down and noticed that Ms. Pomfrey seemed very stressed and busy too. "Do you not normally 'ave this many students sick?" Kari asked looking at both Hermione and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and Hermione took up her place next to Harry a few beds away. The nurse then walked to Harry's bed and stood beside Hermione, looking at Harry. He was sweating so badly his untamed hair was drenched, flat against his pillow. "I don't know what he has, and I'm just as unsure about everyone else." Madam Pomfrey said looking around the room to other students. Kari stared down at a student who was asleep next to her. She picked up the chart attached to their bed, "Well, if it 'elps, I know what. " she read it over again to make sure she pronounced it correctly, "Mr. Longbottom has." Hermione looked up suddenly, "Neville is here too?" Hermione stood again, more tired this time, and walked over asking, "What do you think is wrong with him?" "As far as I can tell, 'e 'as, Claice, like you thought 'Arry might 'ave 'ad." Madam Pomfrey walked over and suspiciously asked, "How, why do you think that?" Kari handed Madam Pomfrey the chart and point to three things, "Light but steady fever, fading in and out of consciousness, and 'is blood sugar. Oh and it's caused by not eating enough, I believe. I might be wrong though." Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "How much do you know about medical situations?" she added curiously. "I don't know much at all. Unless I've 'ad it myself, I don't know anything," Kari announced. "That's too bad, I could have used you around here. I heard one of our new students was a healer," Madam smiled a little but then saw Hermione's face. Kari wondered back over to Harry not looking at Hermione, "I believe you were right about the, flu, I believed you called it.Influenza, the correct term 'Ermione?" Kari look over her shoulder at Hermione. "Influenza? Isn't that, that muggle virus?" Madam Pomfrey said trying to recall. Kari heard Hermione's voice in her head though she tried not to listen, ~the flu. it effects wizards differently than muggles. I think I know how to fix it! ~ Hermione's face seemed to light up and before she could say a word, Kari nodded and stepped aside. This just happened to intercept Ron's view of Harry. He was trapped in thoughts the whole time Kari and Hermione were away and while Kari talked about Neville. Now his face went red and he diverted his gaze to the floor between them. Hermione seemed to suddenly jump, looked at her watch and almost screamed. "No, we've missed History of Magic!" Hermione started to panic. Ron's face was half in a thrill at this and there was a quick and quiet whisper of a celebration. "I'll excuse you Hermione, Ron, and. I didn't catch your name." Said Madam Pomfrey. "I'm Kari, Carrilel." Kari mumbled the last word. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey," said Ron happily as Hermione groaned and thanked her as well. Kari looked at Harry as Hermione bent over him. Hermione pulled out her wand and laid out her other hand, palm up. "Repiarcus Talli-virear," Hermione said pointing her wand at her out stretched hand, where a bottle soon appeared. Hermione smiled, "It worked" she whispered. Opening the bottle and pouring a small pill, that looked of Ice, out onto her hand. "This should make him better. Now how to get him to take it?" Hermione wondered. "I think, if you do this," Kari pulled out her wand and waved it once pointing at the pill then swooshing it over to Harry. The pill flew out of Hermione's hand and down Harry's throat. "Great, now, all we can do is wait," Hermione said sitting again on the floor beside Harry. Madam Pomfrey stared unsure at the two who had done something to a student without her permission. "I'm sorry there aren't any chairs left," she said finally. Kari sat again at Harry's feet and looked up at the ceiling light. Ron was now watching her more stiffly than ever. Madam Pomfrey had left the room carrying the boxes on a magic cart she had conjured. A sudden twitch from Harry made Hermione and Ron jump. Kari sat and looked over at Harry. Ron picked up his chair and moved it very close to the bed, not noticing that he was in the way. Hermione stood up, next to Ron, looking down at Harry. Harry's eyes suddenly shot open and he slowly sat up. Harry mumbled something they couldn't understand. Kari smiling, "Should I get 'im a new pair of glasses?" Before she even got a response she was holding a pair that looked just like Harry's old, without the beats and scrapes of the years. "'Ere you are 'Arry," said Kari scooted herself down the bed next to Harry's waist, and putting the new glasses in his hands. Harry seemed suddenly dizzy and laid his head back down. Putting on the spectacles, he looked up at Kari who has now hovering over him in amusement. "You." Harry opened his mouth but only a slight hiss came out; he saw a sudden dim glow of black around her as he sat up. Then it turned to bright shining silver and then vanished as Harry focused his eyes on Kari. "You. you," Harry hissed again, Kari's face grew a little sad, "You look like an Angel," Harry finally spat out the entire sentence. "Am I in Heaven?" Harry looked slowly around, but where he was sure didn't seem like heaven, it didn't even seem like that nice of a place at all. Then he stopped at Hermione with her mouth dropped open. "You're not in 'eaven, 'Arry. You are in the 'ospital wing of 'Ogwarts." Kari hissed to Harry, not noticing that she too now spoke in parseltongue. "You fainted." Hermione said, now half-glaring and half-gawking at Kari. Ron only starred in amazement from Kari to Harry with his jaw dropped as far as it would go. "You," he started starring at Kari, and then looked quickly at Harry, "She. that was no English you spoke Harry," "What are you talking about?" Harry said straightening and looked over to Kari, who shrugged. "You spoke parseltongue, to. to Kari. I thought you could only say it when you spoke to sna-." Said Hermione who stopped dead in her tracks. Hermione was now angry and had a deadly stunned voice. "You didn't know that you couldn't touch medisheep, did you? You only guessed, so Snape wouldn't get suspicious." Hermione was almost fuming. "You are correct," Kari mumbled. Hermione had a sudden thought of terror, "So, you're a snake? .That can, sense thoughts?" Kari look slightly alarmed too, trying to think of something to get out of a mess she might cause. Her face showed this, too well. "No, she couldn't be Hermione. Someone like her," Ron said now slightly dreamy, "couldn't be a reptile." He sounded discussed with the thought. Kari just stood there, now turning a slight pink shade. "Well, you're both 'alf right. But you'll not know, now. Mother says it's not safe yet." Hermione was still lost somewhere in her mix of anger, amazement, fascination; and her confusion seemed to overwhelm them all. Kari paused dazing back into thought. Ron merely sat there, still unable to take his eyes off of her. Harry smiled with an excited thought. ~Someone else that I can talk to! Someone who can understand the difference between, leave him alone and kill him! ~ Harry had recalled the first time he had talked to a snake; it almost attacked Dudley, and the second time when no one believed that he was trying to save another student, Justin. He looked over at Kari and wanted to talk some more, but didn't know what to say. Lucky for Harry he didn't have to. "Who's Dudley?" Kari asked in parseltongue, smiling slightly curiously at Harry. Harry looked very surprised, ~How did she know what I was thinking? ~ Kari stared at him and then looked over at Madam Pomfrey who was in a great deal of shook. "Sorry Madam Pomfrey," The nurse almost seemed terrified to say so, "I don't believe we have ever had more than one parselmouth in the school at the same time." There was a bit of awkward silence and slight blush from Harry and Kari. "Oh well you three best be off to dinner." She then looked at Harry, "I want you to stay until I believe you can go, Harry." Hermione and Ron didn't argue, they knew, by now, it was part of her job, though it was hardly necessary. "We'll see you in the common room, Harry," Yelled Ron as he, and Hermione were shooed off by Madam Pomfrey. "Don't wait up!" Harry called after them. Kari was still there, gathering up her books. "Can't she stay Madam Pomfrey? Please." Harry pleaded. Kari saw Madam Pomfrey's distressed look and shook her head. "It's okay 'Arry, I'll see you tomorrow sometime, maybe even later, tonight." Kari hissed smiling as she ran out the door. "What did she say?" asked Madam Pomfrey still in shock. "She said we would talk again, maybe, tonight." Harry seemed a little dumbstruck but still very pleased, ~I'm not alone at all anymore, but how did she know I was thinking of Dudley? ~ He thought laying back down and Madam Pomfrey came over to inspect the pills Hermione had conjured, which were now scattered all over Harry's sheets. The three of them entered the, brightly candle lit, great hall. After Hermione and Ron squeezed in the Gryffindor table, Kari looked around and noticed that every table was stuffed, far too stuffed to even fit little Kari. It seemed there was no room for any more tables to be set, either. Ron was about to offer his seat when Professor McGonagall waved for Kari to come over. "I'm afraid we're a bit too, over crowded this year. If you don't mind, please sit with us at the staff table tonight. I'm sure we can have room for you tomorrow, at your house table." Professor McGonagall walked back around the staff table and pulled out a chair on the end, as she walked past it to her own. Kari followed, quickly and seated herself in the chair, next to three other students who where also newly transferred, like her. Dumbledore stood and the room silenced. "I have a few announcements to make before we begin our feast, tonight. First, we have five new transfer students, whom I hope you will all give a warm welcome. Maverlot Moonrild," A boy with pure black hair, stood and bowed to the crowd of students, then seated again. "Ambrosia Lupin," Dumbledore continued. A sweet-faced girl with golden blond curls stood now, curtsying slightly, so two curls fell in front of her. "And her twin sister, Lily Lupin," Beside the first girl, who was still standing; now stood what seemed to be an exact replica. She too curtsied and then they both seated. The only difference between the two seemed to be their eyes, Lily with deep purple and Ambrosia with deep red. There were many cries and applauds after these two sat, and the girls giggled in there seats. Hermione and Ron suddenly looked at each other, both remembering their third year, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. "You don't think." Ron started. "Nah," Hermione and Ron shook their heads with smiles. ~Wait till Harry hears about this! ~ Thought Ron excitedly. "Kari Carrilel," called Dumbledore as the chatter silenced. Kari stood with her head held up and her face neutral. Now, she bowed her head, nodding to everyone and then seated again as the loudest howls erupted from every table. "I'm afraid Christopher Theodore, didn't make it to dinner tonight, if anyone sees him, be sure to send him to my office." Dumbledore spoke and once again the loud noises from the hall had stopped completely. "Second, I am happy to announce, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor arrived today." There were a few cheers that settled quickly. "Professor Morgenröte," Dumbledore outstretched his hand to his right and a young teacher took it, and rose. She was the same teacher that Hermione and Kari had met in the hall, while hurrying Harry to the hospital wing. Now they had a better view of her, it seemed her color was purple. Everything about her was purple, except her snow-white skin. Her bangs came to her chin on either side of her long face, and her hair was layered down to her mid back where it ended, though a clip of lilacs held the front portion of her deep violet hair back. She wore robes that looked black until the light hit them, and they turned purple. With purple boots to match, she now bowed her head to the side, and sat again. The purple lenses on her golden framed glasses, were a full circle, and her eyes, though not seen, were also a deep violet. Behind her spectacles, she had a kind, but stern face, like a mix between Kari and Hermione. Dumbledore continued, "Third, three new, official courses are added this year, and you will be hearing about them in the next few days. Tomorrow, Wednesday, weapons presentation; Thursday, Bellovoce presentation; and Friday, Weather course presents." Dumbledore smiled at the happy and excited faces around the Great Hall. "Our new students will be sorted, after dinner since I see how anxious you all are to start. Let us eat." The golden dishes suddenly filled with food once again, and everyone dug in. Kari only took the sweetest of things, until desert, and she tried everything. Near the middle of the deserts, a door flew open opposite staff table. There was Professor Trelawney, looking more old and distraught then the last time Ron or Hermione had seen her. There was someone with her; a short and roundish boy, who seemed to be cowering, at her side. Professor Trelawney marched up to Professor Dumbledore, "I saw him lost and finding my room, I figured you would like him back." Professor Dumbledore was grinning and he nodded, "Please sit with us, both of you. We're having desert." "No, thank you, I must get back." Said Trelawney, handing over the boy. "Thank you." Dumbledore now looked at the boy, "Christopher, you have a seat over there," he pointed and a chair appeared on the other side of Kari. "Please help yourself." Soon after everyone was finished with the deserts, students started clattering up the stairs. Hermione went straight to the hospital wing, to see if Harry could come yet. Ron wanted to stay and watch Kari sorted. Professor McGonagall had left and now came back with a stool and the wrecked old sorting hat. Ron was one of the only, "old" students left in the room. "Is something wrong Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall. Ron shook his head, "I told Hermione I'd wait for them here, so we could see a- about Kari." McGonagall sighed, sounding a lot like Hermione. Just then, "Very well, I'll call them backwards, for you, Weasley. Ms. Carrilel would be first, you know. Theodore, Christopher," The late and shy boy, walked up stumbling, and sat on the stool. There was an awkward silence after the hat was placed on his head. A sudden loud shout broke the silence, "Gryffindor!" the hat called, from its ripped brim. "Moonrild, Maverlot" The black haired boy from before now strutted over while Christopher scurried over to the seat he sat in at dinner. Maverlot sat and grinned. The hat hadn't even touched him, merely inches above his head, and it screeched, "SLYTHERIN!" Ron seemed slightly shocked, ~Much like what happened to Malfoy, ~ Maverlot got up saying something about a waste of time, and he proceeded to his seat still grinning. "Lily Lupin," The twin with purple eyes stood and walked to the stool, where she sat. There was a quiet noise at the doors, and Hermione with Harry walked in. They sat next to Ron, "Was she sorted yet?" whispered Harry. Ron shook his head and pointed at Christopher, "He's a new Gryffindor," then her pointed at the boy with jet-black hair, "Slytherin, I've got a small story to tell you on him." Harry asked quietly before the hat decided, "Who is that?" "A Lupin, Lily I believe," answered Hermione. "Ravenclaw" the hat shouted as Harry's eyes grew and he looked at both Hermione and Ron. "Lily. Lupin? Is that what she said?" Harry questioned anxiously. Ron nodded and Hermione smiled as Lily walked over. "You talking about me?" asked Lily innocently. "Yes, no. do you someone by the name Remus?" Harry said wondrously. "Lupin, Ambrosia" "Ravenclaw" shouted the sorting hat again. Ambrosia joined her sister suspiciously. Lily whispered to Ambrosia. She looked at Harry then at Ron and Hermione. "We know you are Hermione Granger, so is it possible," Ambrosia and Lily's eyes lit. Now, Lily continued, "Are you, Harry Potter? And Ron Weasley!" Both girls were far too over excited. "Uncle talks about James all the time!" Harry looked suddenly taken back. Two sudden words silenced Harry, Ron and Hermione's questions. "Carrilel, Kari" The twins moved out of the way. Stepping to either side, almost as to present Kari, because they were so synchronized. The hat was placed on Kari's head and she had the straightest face, not scared at all, her heart didn't care which house she went to. The hat was mumbling furiously, "A lot in here there is, best for any house, nothing you can improved, by any house in particular." Now, the hat seemed to be fighting itself, "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor. too sly and ambitious for Gryffindor, too kind and hard working for Slytherin, too clever and quick for Hufflepuff, and too braved and determined for Ravenclaw. Your heart has no desire of one over the others. All their bloods run in you, in you is the first full connection." It was muttering more viciously at every word. ~Oh, no, it's true. I'm not suited for 'Ogwarts at all! ~ "That may be so young Carrilel, because you are of every house." Now he was getting angry again, "To good for every house and every house far from what you need. You and your mother should have a house of your own. Her heart had only the desire, not to be in Slytherin, first she was in Ravenclaw, then moved away and when she returned, she changed, and so belonged to Gryffindor." The hat continued to talk ever more so as Kari pulled it down over her eyes, so she could not see the faces of her new found friends. The hat was now shouting, "NOT GRYFFINDOR! NOT SLYTHERIN! NOT HUFFLEPUFF! NOR RAVENCLAW! THERE IS ONLY EVERY HOUSE FOR ONE LIKE YOU!!!" Her ears hurt as she sat with the hat on her head. The hat started to shake and it felt very hot, and at every word it shook more vigorously, while Dumbledore watched confused. "The house you shall go to is. GRYTHLEPLAW!" Then she pulled the hat up a little so she could see everyone. Dumbledore was watching the hat, trying to figure out what to do, himself. Professor McGonagall looked sympathetically at Kari. Harry was watching the hat like Dumbledore, and Hermione seemed terrified by it. Ron watched Kari till suddenly he frowned looking at the hat too. Kari could hear it still puttering and muttering; now, she looked up at it. Kari could only see the rim of the front, but it was clear that the normally black weathered hat was, red, bright glowing red. Kari went to take it off. With her hands on either side of the rims, she felt the heat of it as she started to pull up. Then: BANG. The hat was gone, it had blown up and Kari was terrified now still sitting on the stool. Her hair stuck out in every direction, with scorch marks all over. Kari had a piece of her scorched hair drop onto her face and she starred at it. Kari was in her great state of shock, " Really, I'm- I'm okay." she said as Professor McGonagall helped her off the stool. "Can someone please take her to the hospital wing?" Kari couldn't see any one's face as she tumbled confused around the floor. Her eyes were locked open but the last thing she saw was still stuck in them, like someone took a photo just as the hat exploded. "I will, Professor," said a voice and a formilure touch now held her up. It was Hermione's, and she was now leading Kari out in to the hall. After they reached the hall and Hermione shut the door behind them, she decided it would be hard to drag her the whole way. Leaning Kari against a wall, Hermione pulled out her wand. "Fluito," she said pointing to Kari's back. Kari fell; stiff as a board, and as though a board had been placed beneath her. Lifted a foot off the ground Kari laid very stiffly on her back. "Are you okay like that? I think it will be better for your dizziness." Kari didn't move, nor did she attempt to disagree. Hermione point for wand in the direction of the Hospital Wing and said, "forward." She took off at a run again, this time to keep up with the invisible stretcher. Luckily for both of them the Hospital Winged wasn't very far away. Hermione had almost run Kari into a statue because she forgot to tell the stretcher to turn, a few times along the way. They had reached the entrance and Hermione undid the spell while pulling Kari up, so she wouldn't hit the floor. "Madam Pomfrey! I'm back!" Hermione called into the room now steering Kari carefully through the doorway. "Goodness, is Harry alrig-" Madam Pomfrey stopped as she starred confused at Kari and Hermione. "Harry's fine. He's wonderful, in fact. But, um." "I need to speak with you about this one, Poppy." Dumbledore interrupted as he too walked through the doorway. "Looks like you're doing better. There must be only a dozen students in here." He said looking at the closed curtains and empty beds around the room. "Indeed. Thanks to Ms. Granger, here Professor. It was her magic pills that got, over half, the people here this morning out by dinner." Madam Pomfrey then took Kari's hands and looked at both her eyes. "Shocked," "Indeed she would be. Now, Ms. Granger, please go to your common room, and sleep well. I would like to see you in my office before breakfast tomorrow. Alright?" Dumbledore said in his usual, cheerful tone. He smiled at Hermione and she left and hurried back the way she came. Hermione arrived at the common room and being very tired, walked right by Ron and Harry up the girl's staircase saying, "Tomorrow, tomorrow." Hermione was asleep just soon as she had lain down again. Kari was spending the night in the Hospital wing while the headmaster and deputy decided what to do with her. Harry and Ron also went to bed; with so many questions neither of them could answer. Kari was awake till there was no longer anyone to talk to, all the students in the room had finally fallen asleep. Kari now thought about her mother and how she was supposed to meet her right after dinner, but she had to be sorted, and then, and then she had destroyed the sorting hat. There was much to think about. She whispered sadly, "I'm sorry mom. I failed. I don't belong at 'Ogwarts at all." With a small tear down the side of her face, as she also fell asleep. 


	2. The Nightmare and the Invisible Letter

Chapter Two The Nightmare and the Invisible Letter  
  
Harry suddenly awoke in his dormitory. Not sure why he woke, he sat up. There was a loud THUD, as something collided with Harry's head and he fell back on to his pillow. Everything went black for a moment and then, it started to fill with a dim yellow light. Harry focused his eyes as best he could without his glasses. He was starring at dirt and stonewall, he looked to the sides; it was a long, narrow, tunnel that seemed to go on, either end, for miles. Harry looked squinted again, only seeing the light from torches, and many tall dark doors, that were placed along the walls. Every door was about eight feet from the next with torches on either side. There was a quiet noise of voices, far in the distance to his left. Harry walked toward the muffled noises slowly. Soon they distinctly became words, thought he couldn't understand them. Now, Harry came to a door along the left wall where the voices seemed to be coming from, he could just make out the dialogue. "May I speak with you, my lord? Privately." It was a soft, obedient voice. There was a further sound of shuffling footsteps and someone leaving to, what must have been, a side room. The door Harry looked at was a large wooden door, which had a large hole in the bottom, where the door met the doorway. "I fear, my heart is far too big, my lord. It is so easily swayed. And I, fear it is that now, I love you, as well as serve you." Said the same voice, soft, sorrowed. It sounded like a young woman, nearly in tears. "Why do you say this?" This voice was male, very deep and creepy cold. There were constant Pops in the back round of the hushed voices, which sounded like a loud fire. The woman's voice spoke again, "You, you know I will do anything you say, my lord." "My dear Ivivien." The man let out a very small laugh, as though he didn't believe her. "Would you, kill Renée? Would you kill your own sister? As she defies me." the last words were most disgusted. There was a shaky inhale of breath, then a tensioned voice, releasing the air. "If that is what you wished my lord. I will do anything to make you happy." This time the first voice was very sure of its self and seemed relieved. The male voice was much more stern now and in this sounded very familiar to Harry, "Prove your loyalty, my dear, and I shall prove mine." His voice went back to a hush and Harry couldn't hear much more. "How shall I prove myself to you? Oh, I love you my lord, tell me, tell me anything!" The woman's voice was anxious yet still very shrill. There was a pause. "Wormtail!" The man sounded and Harry looked stunned, "My new servant shall give you your task. I will be waiting." and with and slightly louder CRACK, the man's voice didn't come again. Harry laid his head to the cold floor looked through the hole in the door. He was shocked; Harry only got a glimpse as the man disappeared into the fire. A short stubby man came into the room. His nose very pointed, with small watery eyes, which became narrow at the site of the woman. ~Wormtail! ~ Thought Harry immediately. He wanted so badly to go bursting through the door, and do something so horrible to the little man. ~You dirty rat! ~ Harry wanted to scream and knock down the door at the very site of him. The man, Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail, had sold Harry's parents to Lord Voldemort, 15 years before. The man who Harry thought was Wormtail had sweaty short blond hair and rosy cheeks on either side of his long pointed nose. Disapprovingly, he took one look at the tall lady and walked back into the side room he had emerged from. Moments later, the short man had come back, his shoes squeaking at every step. ~The man from before, ~ Harry thought, although rather young and strong looking, ~must have been The Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. ~ It was all that made sense to Harry, he couldn't see whom the female was before there was a silence from the crackling fire. Everything faded away. He stood in only darkness, nothing around him, no four-poster, no dormitory, and no tunnel walls that he could reach. Harry stood up, noticing that there was no floor, beneath him, everything was pitch black. Harry couldn't understand why he wasn't falling, as he lay there on a floor that did not exist. Harry tried to stand on the area he was lying on, though it was very hard not knowing what way was truly up. Taking a step to what he thought was forward Harry tumbled through the nothingness. There was a longer pause and then the young man spoke again, with his voice more crackly cold, as if ice daggers were tumbling down and clashing against something hard in Harry's ear. "Would you kill yourself for me, Ivivien? Would you willingly surrender all of your being, if it pleased me?" There was a silenced moment. "Then you would forgive me for anything I do, that may harm you?" Another pause of sound, though now flames were alive in the distance of the voice. Harry was back right were he was before, lying on the floor in front of the wooden door with a hole in the bottom. The only difference was Wormtail's squeaky shoes, were gone from the room's sound. Harry was sure the woman must have been nodding to Voldemort's requests as he listened. "Loquor Vero!" a strange sounded and a large, green, flash of light came through the hole in the door. Harry jumped and sat up straight, temporarily blinded. Starring at the whole, as quiet and stiff as a statue. The man's voice, who Harry was sure was Voldemort, was explosive and intent, "Tell me your deepest hatred. Your most unworthy desire! What made you suffer the most? What do you wish to be rid of far beyond any other?" Harry rubbed his eyes as the focus came slowly back and he bent down on his hands and knees again. He looked through the hole in the door. It was a large room, though darker than before, with many cluttered pieces of furniture and the only thing to light the room now, was a blazing emerald fire. Harry was sure, before, there were several candles lit around the room, and the fire was yellow. Not many pops or quiet crackles came from the green fire. In front of the emerald flames stood a young man, with pure black hair and a sharp face, it was as Harry had thought, Voldemort. There was no mistaking the face he had come to see so many hard times before. There was also another figure, the woman Harry had been hearing, suspended in mid air, with her back to Harry. Her hair seemed to bounce off the vibrant waves of green light awkwardly, almost as though it were silver or translucent. Her voice sounded like Professor Trelawney's trance. Harry had experienced this once in his third year to Hogwarts. "I, have, only, one, wish, of, cruel, desire. only, one, who, hurt, me, beyond, all, others." "This one must be killed. No one will ever get away with injure you again!" Voldemort seemed profoundly insulted by what the woman had said. "Now, my Ivivien, tell me this name, and they will soon feel the pain they deserve." His voice didn't match his face, both were partly furious, but his voice was much more deadly cold and hard, than his complexion. "The, one, who, has, done, worse, to, me, than, any, other. the one, who must, die. his son! His dear FAMILY'S SON!!!" "As you wish my love," Voldemort grinned with a very satisfied, evil look in his eye. Harry was sure about that look, the one right before he cast the spell to cause his own death! "My dear, poor, sweet Ivivien, tell me the name and it is done." Voldemort looked quite pleased with this and had great triumph in his creepy voice. The woman whispered, and Harry tried to read her lips, but couldn't. Harry noticed that Voldemort was holding his wand at his side, and shuttered as he raised it angrily. "POTTER!" the woman screeched and Harry froze. "JAMES POTTER-" the woman screeched louder, and it echoed in Harry's ears. He rolled away from the door and seemed to fall off the edge of the floor he was lying on. THWACK! Harry had rolled off his bed and hit the floor like a rock. Panting, Harry was lost, and very dizzy. Ron sprang up quickly at the loud noise. "You okay Harry?" Ron asked anxiously looking through the gap in his curtains. Harry tried to recall all of what had just happened. Muttering quietly, Harry stood up, ".the one who must die. his son! His dear family's son.?" Harry was still out of breath, and now, he heard the screeching voice of the woman, "POTTER! . JAMES POTTER-" Over and over this played in his head, till Ron had forced Harry down onto his bed. "Harry, what's wrong? Tell me! What happened? . Did you hit your head on something? Our new shelves?" Ron questioned looking at the shelf over Harry's bed. "Is, is that what it is?" Harry asked squinting at the bookshelf. "I suppose that must have been what happened." Answered Ron. ~But it seemed like it hit me. I didn't hit it, did I? . But I guess that wouldn't make sense, a bookshelf trying to hit someone.~ Harry tried to laugh at the thought, while Ron looked at him bewildered. The sun had just peeked over the forest and was now blinding both Ron and Harry through the window. "Should we go to breakfast? I think it is about time for the early birds." Said Harry, looking down the staircase to the landing that over looked the common room. Harry stared closely, half asleep, and then he realized something strange; the door was open. "Did you forget to close the door last night, Ron?" "No, I don't think so." Ron said looking over at the door, "But I don't remember doing it either and I wasn't really paying attention." Ron and Harry shrugged then looked over at the three faces staring at them from across the room. Dean, Seamus and the boy, from the night before, chosen for Gryffindor. "Christopher. Theodore.? What are you doing in our dormitory?" Ron spit out, before thinking. Dean didn't take a second glance at Christopher, and Seamus starred at both of them, wondering why Ron and Harry looked so unhappy. Dean looked back at Christopher now for his second scan of what Harry was staring at. He jumped with a small yell, "Your not Nev-" Dean stopped mid way in his sentence and realized why Harry and Ron looked so unhappy. "Of course he's not Neville. Neville is still down in the Hospital Wing. I heard he would be back to classes today. This is Christopher Theodore, everyone." Announced Seamus to the gloomy looking crowd. "Er.uh." said Christopher looking around at the room which was staring at him. "Did someone say, something about breakfast?" The room broke into quiet laughs and everyone got dressed for the day. "If Neville is coming back today, then where will Christopher sleep?" asked Dean while everyone began to get ready. "I don't know." Answered Seamus thinking about it all himself. "I wouldn't worry about it." Said Ron, "Madam Pomfrey will probably keep him for a few more nights. You know how she is." Walking into the common room there was a small cheer for the new Gryffindor. Most the common room went down together and followed behind Christopher asking lots of questions, about where he was from, what it was like there. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, across from Hermione whom had already come to breakfast, were now Harry and Ron. Hermione was consumed in her book, Creatures of the Mysterious Wood. "We had Care of Magical Creatures two days ago, Hermione." Ron argued for her to put the book down. Hermione glared from over her book but in the end she decided she couldn't get anything done till she went to the library. Harry and Ron were at an angle facing the Hufflepuff table and they were talking about the classes they would have next. "Hey, Harry, Hermione, do you know where that girl from yesterday is? Kari." Ron began to ask, stopping in shock as he starred across the table. Hermione had just pulled her bushy hair into a loose ponytail, and now she stared at Ron questionably. "Something. wrong?" asked Harry, breaking the silence that stood between them. Ron's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes looked far off to the distance. He was starring directly in Hermione's direction. Hermione ducked, thinking it wasn't her he was starring at. Hermione was right, Ron's gaze didn't change after Hermione hid half way under the table. He didn't even twitch. Ron was watching the young Veela-like girl, trying to figure out the conversation she was having with the Hufflepuff girl next to her. Kari was talking as quickly as she could it seemed, stopped every so often to correct her speech, which would slip into French. Kari turned to the boy whom was sitting on the other side of her. Jealous, Ron looked away, and to Harry who had been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes. Harry diverted his attention to his toast, as Ron turned back to see what Kari was telling the boy. "She seems to keep staring over here doesn't she?" said Hermione out of the blue, who was now watching the Veela girl too. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all watching now, though they tried not to look it. Kari had slipped off into French again, she seemed to have given up trying to speak English, as she now curved her hands to make two circles and then placed them over her eyes. "Oh glasses," said the boy and Kari nodded. Now she made a zigzag mark on her forehead, clearly a thunderbolt. Ron looked at Harry as Kari point in their direction and Harry ducked his face behind the tall plate of waffles. "Harry Potter?" the boy asked looking at the set. Kari shook her head at the boy, whispered something in his ear, while making an upside-down "U" shape, with her finger pointed in the same direction. Neither Harry nor Ron had seen this motion though. ~Why do they always like Harry? Why is it always about Harry Potter? ~ Ron thought jealously but realized that Hermione was eyeing him, almost as though if he said what was in his head, she'd bite it off. Kari and the boy were getting into a big discussion now but the noise had risen. It was to a level so it was hard to hear Neville, as he clamored into the Great Hall dropping books and knocking over a suit of armor. It seemed as though the rest of the school had joined the morning feast, though most the boys from Slytherin, and Gryffindor were making excuses to get up and get a better view of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Lily and Ambrosia were sitting opposite each other, mimicking each other's movements, at the Ravenclaw table. Each look like the mirror image of the other, scooping from the same plate and eating at the same time, even smiling and talking were well on queue. Kari also had a large audience, most the Gryffindor table was watching her and whispering about why, they think, she pointed out Harry. Harry nudged Ron and signaled that maybe then should leave. Ron nodded and tilted his head toward the door, while looking at Hermione. She took the hint and finished her last bit of eggs. They stood up and started there way out of the great hall. Hermione stopped and tapped on Ron and Harry's shoulders just before the door. She pointed at the beginning of the owls that had just swooped into the room. Loads of owls poured in, some with small packages, and some so big it took six owls to hold it up. Hedwig flew down to Harry, with a small letter in her beak, and perched on his arm. It had no return address and said nothing on the front but: Harry J. Potter, Lord of the Light, Written in a lush green emerald color, like the ones he got from Hogwarts ever year. But he was at Hogwarts this time. A large set of four owls came down with a long heavy package, for Ron. The note on the front said: Ron Weasley, Come and see us soon! We've got a surprise for you. `Fred and George P.S. Don't have it all in one day! Hermione also received a few letters, from a large barn owl. One held a letter from the Daily Prophet, another from Hagrid. The last letter was in a black envelope, with white writing. It read, in very neat handwriting: To: Hermione Granger  
  
From: Skandranon Rashkae Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Who's Sk-an-dra-non?" asked Harry slowly, making sure he pronounced the name according to the way it was written. Hermione jumped slightly pulling the letter out of sight and stuffing it behind the other two. "No one you know." She said simply. She had a small smile on her face as she knelt beside Ron helping him pick up his package. Harry blinked shoving his letter into his pocket, thinking he'd read it later. It took all three of them to lug Ron's package back to the Gryffindor table, where he opened it. First there was a thin layer of white fluff. But at the first glint of what was underneath, Ron ripped the entire sheet off. This, suddenly revealing a bright display of colors, that seemed to catch everyone's eye, for a moment. The package was loaded with candy, chocolates, and every kind of sweet Harry had ever seen, plus more he hadn't. "Who sent this to you again?" Harry said bedazzled in a trance. Ron's grin seemed far too wide for the voice to be coming from him, "My brothers, Harry. My brothers got a job or two in Hogsmead. I asked them to send me a few samples from the candy shop. I didn't think they'd send me the whole store!" There was a sudden streak of wind that gusted by there heads. Causing a slight stir, as people looked for the cause of the whirlwinds. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up quickly as the wind settled and a falcon appeared on Kari's outstretched arm. "Thank you, Ivy." She said taking two letters from the bird's beak and replacing them with a large strip of bacon. The falcon slowly walked sideways up Kari's arm as she turned the first letter over and opened it.  
  
Kari looked it over, then pulled a small quill from her pocket and signed it near the bottom. She gave it back to the bird and said, "Take this to Dumbledore, Ivy." With that the falcon dropped what was left of the bacon into its tiny claw, spread its small sharply pointed wings, swooped down the table and disappeared again. "I didn't know she had a falcon, did you?" questioned Hermione after several moments. There was no replay because their attention was suddenly shifted to the Slytherin table where a very loud scream was just released. There was a boy, the one who screamed, wand out, pointed at the spot where Maverlot and Draco were sitting. The student was directly across the table from them. Maverlot grinned quietly starring at the person who had jumped up. "What's the matter? Is someone afraid of my little Orpheious?" The student stood there shaking, still with their wand pointed at Maverlot. "That- that cat of yours was just the size of one of those big, stupid, tigers and it tried to kill me!" The boy was making faces and waving his hands about. Oddly enough, there was no cat in site other than Crookshanks who had just strolled into the opposite end of the room. "Orpheious wasn't going to kill you!" Maverlot got up and walked over to the boy, pulling out his own wand and pointing it to his throat, with the most angered disgusted look on his face. "And don't you ever insult Orpheious, again! He's not the stupidly weak one!" The only professor left in the room was Snape. He was watching the matter closely. "Shouldn't you be spending your time making friends rather in enemies, Moonrild?" He said over the silence of suspense. "Not if your time is spent successfully scarring your enemies into doing the same as your friends do." Maverlot's grip on his wand tightened greatly as he spoke, "Or if the time is spent getting rid of your enemies when they are weak." Just then a kitten sized black thing poured off of Maverlot's head and hung upside down off of his robe sleeve, pulling his wand down, to face the floor. It claimed back up his arm and back onto his head where it lied down making his tussled hair flatten, again. It blended in with his hair, as it had before, with only its two bright blue eyes staring out from the back of Maverlot's head. "You're lucky," he mumbled walking back to his seat, "Orpheious doesn't hate you, yet." Everyone resumed talking as though nothing had happened, but with a lot more noise and gossip running about the room. Draco leaned over to Maverlot's side and whispered something to him, which Harry, Hermione nor Ron could hear. Hedwig had been waiting patently on the table for her reward. Irritated, she flew up onto Harry's arm and nibbled on his fingers. "Ouch! Okay, okay." Harry said pulling off a few strips of bacon and placing them in front of her. Which she gladly gulped down and flew off. Ron hastily replaced the fluffy sheet of white hastily and quickly shut his box. He grabbed the front end and Harry and Hermione helped him lug it up to the common room. After it was, what Ron though was, safely tucked away, they returned the common room, to sit and relax. "So, who's this Skandragon person, Hermione? Where'd you meet him?" Ron said out of curiosity and trying to change the subject from his package. "He's no one you know, and his name is Skandranon, not Skandragon." She sounded thoroughly irritated with the mispronunciation. "So, who is he?" Ron demanded. "And why don't we know him? Is he someone from your muggle school or something?" "Nonsense Ron. If he was from my old school, why would he send an owl?" countered Hermione still avoiding the original question. "Hermione! Who is he?" Harry said simply and slowly as though it was urgent. She knew it wasn't. "He is Skandranon Rashkae. He's my friend and that's all you need to know." Hermione said very straight forward. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go see what he wrote me before its time for Arithmancy." She stood up and started toward the staircase. "Hermione-!" Ron started to argue but Harry held up his hand to cut him off. "We won't get anything out of her right now." Harry said simply and Ron knew he was right. "Well, what about you Harry? Who sent you that letter?" Ron asked, changing the subject again. "I'm not sure myself." Harry then pulled the letter from his pocket and stared at it unsure. He starred at the writing as though he knew something about it, but was unsure what. Harry turned the envelope over, where it was sealed with emerald wax and a fancy script "P" as the imprint. Harry placed his hand over the wax "P", touching its smooth impression. He seemed to have faded into a trance starring at the letter. Words a voices came to him in a mix and then suddenly he heard his father's voice, telling Lily to run while there was still time. "Well are you going to open it, or are we just going to sit here so you can gawk at it?" Ron interrupted. Harry was suddenly sucked back with the first word out of Ron's mouth. Harry lifted the flap of the envelope. He looked inside and pulled out a small piece of parchment, folded four times. It was old and looked as though it had been opened and closed many times before it was placed in the envelope. He opened it gently, so as not to tare or rip the edges. He looked at one side then flipped it to the other and starred, dumfounded at the letter. Ron finally gave up the suspense and ripped it from Harry hands. "What is it?" "It's. nothing." Harry said plainly sounding confused himself. Ron turned the paper over, and over. He examined the two sides of the ordinary blank piece of paper. "Invisible Ink?" He asked curiously handing the paper back to Harry. "I'm not sure. Wonder why I got it." "And from who." Ron added quietly. "Well let's see, shall we?" Ron pulled out his wand a tapped the paper, "Aparecium!" The paper remained the same. Harry shrugged, "Nothing gained, nothing lost." "Maybe," said Ron pulling out a quill and filling it a little in ink. "Here you do it Harry, its your letter." Ron encouraged him handing over the quill. Harry took the quill and wrote out I am Harry Potter on the top corner of the page. The words sank into the page as though being soaked up in a sponge. A long time passed as they both sat silently and wondered. There were a few students going in and out of the common room, obviously puzzled by the boys. It wasn't until Hermione came down from her dormitory that either of them spoke. "What's the matter with you two?" she asked as she sat down next to them. "Bad news? Did something happen?" Hermione urged. Ron shrugged while Harry just starred at paper. "It's," Ron found himself trying to explain, ".nothing." "What do you mean by nothing?" Hermione asked leaning over Harry's shoulder to get a look at the letter. "And why are we "reading" a blank piece of paper? Does it have some sort of importance?" "I think it does." Harry answered. "This is the letter I got this morning, the one that said Harry J. Potter, Lord of the Light." Harry added, recalling the memory. "Did you try writing on it-?"Hermione began. "And the invisible ink spell, yes. Harry! Maybe you have to use a fraise like the Marauder's map." "Good idea Ron!" complimented Hermione. Harry pulled out his wand and taped the paper, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." On what Harry though was the backside of the paper words appeared in emerald colored ink. Which read: The Marauder's Map. Harry was very confused, he taped the paper again but this time said, "The Marauder's Map," Directly under nether the words The Marauder's Map it read I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. But as the new words appeared, the old ones soaked into the page as though the sponge had taken them too. "Wow!" Responded Ron wide eyed. "Brilliant, Harry!" said Hermione patting him on the shoulder. "Do another!" The new words soaked back into the page and Harry tried again. But no matter what he said, no more words appeared. They all sat and starred at it for a long while. "Hey Harry!" Ron suddenly jumped, and Hermione and Harry looked up. "Hedwig would know who sent it. Just ask her to send a reply back to the same person who gave you that." "That's a good idea, Ron! Why didn't I think of that before?" "Because it won't work." Hermione interrupted. "Why not? Pig did it." Argued Ron. "Did pig personally know the person you were replying to? Had Pig met them with you before, possibly know them by name?" Inquired Hermione. "Yes. But they only met once for twice," he tried to prove his point, "and that was ages ago." Hermione gave him a look and he seemed to accept defeat. "Well. we should at least try." Ron insisted, hesitantly. Hermione looked over toward the clock and replied, "Not unless you want to be late to Divination. You have to get started. I have Arithmancy right now." Hermione sighed giving a wave and slowly leaving the dormitory as Harry and Ron packed up everything for the morning classes. "Oh and one more thing." Hermione said sticking her head back inside the common room entrance. "Don't forget there are no after noon classes today. It's the weapons presentation today." She seemed disappointed about the classes canceled but thrilled with the new class, all at once. Harry and Ron nodded and followed her out, making their long way up to the Divination classroom. "I think we're going to be late anyway." Ron mumbled as they both claimed the stairs to the North Tower. "I wonder what she's going to "teach" us this year." Replied Harry scuffling his feet on the platform before the long spiral staircase. "We're late, Harry." Announced Ron as they reached the top of the tight spiral steps. They came to the latter and looked up to the trap door which had a small piece of paper on to it. Harry climbed the latter half way and read the paper allowed. "Divination Room, temporarily moved to the Great Hall." "Wonderful," muttered Ron. "Now we're going to be doubly as late!" Both boys were rather tired and unpleased at the uninformed change. Nonetheless, they started there way back down all the sets of stairs, to the Great Hall. 


	3. The Weapons Presentation

Chapter Three  
  
The Weapons Presentation  
  
Harry and Ron stood in front of the Great Hall's two large door when both their jaws dropped. Harry ripped a piece of paper off the door and they both starred at it. It read: Divination Class temporarily moved to the Potions room. Ron's shoulders dropped and he headed off toward the dungeons. Harry slumped over slightly behind him as they both marched off. They approached the usual Potions Room door, "I hope there is not another note." Mumbled Harry. But as they drew nearer they saw the little white piece of paper. The paper was held up, this time, by a small root of wood that looked oddly familiar to Harry. "Dried Mandrake root," Ron said pulling the root out the door, "Astronomy tower this time." They hurried there way back up several flights of stairs, to the Astronomy Tower. Nearly at the top, "Next-thing-you-know-we'll-be-out-side-in-Hagrid's- hut!" panted Harry, who has starting to fall behind Ron. There was yet again another small bit of paper. "You're right." Said Ron walking slowly and very warn out back down the steps towards Harry. "What?" Harry breathed, still panting. Neither of them had done so much running in a long time. "Hagrid's hut." Answered Ron sitting down on the step, trying to catch his own breath. It took them twice as long, nearly dragging their feet to get back down and make their way across the yards. "One more," Ron muttered frustrated by it all. "Just one more." "And we're going back to the Common Room, maybe even to sleep!" finished Harry in the same irritated tone. They came to the front door of Hagrid's hut. Both Harry and Ron were so relieved to find that there was no note of his door. They knocked first and Hagrid answered. "Oh hello. You come to see me this early? Or are you more of the Divination Class, Trelawney is holding by the lake?" Harry's face sparked up a little bit, "Thanks Hagrid! We'll come and see you later on!" By the time they had made it over to the lake, there was only ten minutes left in what would have been their Divination class. They were both starting to lose hope as they drew nearer, but there was a suddenly sound of a chattering class near by. Professor Trelawney looked up as Harry and Ron came around a large shrub into view of the class. "Glad you could joins us boys." Harry and Ron looked at the size of the class; there were only 6 people. "Where is everyone?" They both asked at the same time. "You eight have passed the first quiz! You should be glad. It is very obvious to me that the majority of the students in your year, do not care of my class. So I gave you all a challenge. Come, rest before you leave my presence." "If this was a quiz, I hope to be sick on her tests." Squeaked Ron under his breath as both of them sat on the soft, cold, and dry leave that covered the ground.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Ron?" Harry and Ron were on their way off to the great hall for lunch. "Yeah, Harry?" "Do you know why Hermione was so excited yesterday?" Ron looked at Harry in a puzzled, what-are-you-talking-about-? sort of way. "I mean before I fainted." "No," said Ron remembering it faintly. "She probably just got another hundred on her potions exam." Ron swallowed hard. "What? You don't think you'll do well?" asked Harry sarcastically. Ron glared lightly, just as three girls came bolting around the corner. It was Parvati and Hermione pushing another girl they both recognized instantly, Kari. The girls seemed to be running from something, as they clamored to a stop in front of Ron and Harry. "What's wrong?" Harry blurted out. Privati and Hermione were panting leaning on either of Kari's shoulders. "There is a mob after me!" said Kari in a distressed voice. "What kind of people are you?" There was a sudden loud rush that filled the hallway behind where the three girls stood. A mixture of sounds, such as, muffled yelling, excitement, and high-pitched squeaks from scuffling feet. "Here they come again," breathed Hermione. "Do they ever give up?" replied Privati. "Excuse us," said Kari as they scuffled to a start again. "'Old 'em off for a while wont you?" Kari asked looking at Ron desperately, as she was shoved off. Harry looked at Ron's extraordinarily bright red face as he coughed a 'sure'. Ron face grew very pale as what he had promised dawned on him and a hallway full of boys came to view. "Where'd she go?" someone shouted. "." Ron was petrified by the wave of every year and every house boys possible, which stood before him. "Whom might you be talking about?" Harry quickly stepped in. Ron turned around to see the backs of Hermione and Privati making a turn down another corridor. "The girl." shouted one voice cut off by the next. "She's no girl! She's an angel!" "Oh." replied Harry giving Ron a quick glance. "Did she have. brown hair, with black and white in it?" "It was more a metallic black-" "and silvery white" two voices called out of the crowd. "Silvery like a unicorns blood," Ron replied, looking at the air between him and the crowd with a cloudy expression on his face. "Kind of tall and a face of an angel?" Harry concluded. "Yes, that's her!" someone shouted. "Nope haven't seen her all day." Harry replied. "Liar! You know who we're talking about!" the first boy yelled. "You know exactly what she looks like, how could you if you haven't seen her?" replied another. "We said we haven't seen her all day, we didn't say anything about yesterday." Ron said innocently. There were a few scowls and glares spread throughout the boys standing before them. "Look, there's one of the girls that was helping her escape!" A hansom, black-haired boy stepped out of the crowd. Harry, and Ron turned to see Hermione, as the sea of boys flooded past them. Hermione held the biggest, surest, grin spread across her face as she walk down the hall toward the torrent of boys. Then the one thing that could have stopped everything in the world from forwarding down the hall way happened. Dumbledore and Snape turned the corner just behind Hermione, both with disagreeing looks on their faces. Dumbledore held up his hand. "What is the meaning of this?" He questioned loudly. Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore upset or even unhappy very often, but this was one of those occasions. Kari and Privati stuck their heads around the corner. Their eyes met with Harry and Ron's. One of the girls was waving her hand, trying to tell them to come. Ron picked up on it and leaned over to Harry. "I think they want us." Harry looked at the girls, then again at Snape who was listing off names and giving out detentions. Ron pulled on Harry's arm and they struggled through the seventh year boys whom were standing in the back of a large crowd. The sea of students was a shattered bit of glass, at each cut and point there were haunted faces. "Probably thinking of what horrible detention Snape will assign with such a large group and secection." Harry muttered to Ron. Ron and Harry pulled out of the front of the crowd and started there way past Professor Snape. "Mr. Potter!" Snape said in a delightful tone. "And Mr. Weasley. What a surprise. Mr. Potter you're with me. Mr. Weasley, I think I'll leave you with Mr. Filch for to-" "No!" Kari stepped around the corner. "Please Professor, that really won't be necessary. I asked Potter and Weasley to come see me." Kari went running over and hugged both of them, short and friendly. "Oh where have you two been? I'm surprised you didn't get my owl earlier. Come now, I just have to show you something!" Parvati stared at Kari in the most shocked manor. The over loaded crowd of boys were filled with loathing glares, and envious looks from all directions. While Snape stood there, half disgusted upon Kari's adoring greeting, and a small spot of tooth showed as he starred at Harry with the glare that was often saved just for him. Kari entwined her arms in Harry and Ron's and walked away with them, as though proudly showing off a catch. Ron's face was red and his mind was soaring above the stars. While Harry simply walked, feeling blank and confused by everything that had just happened. Snape's usual dislike leaving an ugly distaste in his mouth, Dumbledore saying nothing and Kari coming to his rescue at the time. Dumbledore had followed them quietly walking away from Snape. Which unfortunately gave him total free rein on the depth of detention he gave. No one had noticed till now, but it appeared as though Hermione had vanished into air. "Mr. Weasley, your father wishes to speak with you after the dinner presentation. He will be in my office. Miss Patil thank you for your help on this mishap. Will you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley please go to the Great hall; many students have already sat down to wait. And Miss Carrilel, May I stress my dear apologies for such an incident, I'm sure it is not the first time. Your mother wishes to see you, right now. She is just down the hall, if you'll follow me." And with that Dumbledore started his way down the hall with Kari tagging along just behind him. The three of them set off, Harry Ron and Parvati, occasionally seeing a small cluster of the boys from before, wonder past with defeated looks on their faces. As Harry, Ron and Parvati stepped through the doorway they met Hermione, whom looked as though she was about to go ranting around to everyone, about something they wouldn't listen to. As was very common when neither Harry nor Ron nor any books were to be found. "Harry! Ron! Parvati! Where have you been? And Where's Kari?" Hermione spit out marching over to them. "The Presentation is nearly about to begin! Hurry, over here." Hermione led them over to an open space in the Gryffindor table, just wide enough for the four of them. Dumbledore and Kari walked quietly into the great hall, although they were not unnoticed. Kari attempted to find a seat at the Hufflepuff table but quickly gave up. Many eyes had watched her do so, as the table crunched and crammed, but also held members from other houses, which made it too crowded. One set of the eyes which watched Kari, belonged to Dumbledore who smiled sweetly and made a chair for her at the staff table again. Kari sighed and promptly walked to the staff table. She said simply, "Why don't they just make me a teacher already?" Kari sat in her seat very politely and waited with her attention on Dumbledore. Dumbledore had averted his attention to the left wall, near the Ravenclaw table. A loud noise had exploded from the wall and small amounts of steam left the wall's cracks as to opened. Screams of surprise flew from the Ravenclaw table. The mist separated to relieve a large stage, as a man walked to the middle. He had short black haired, dark green shirt, a leather belt, dark forest colored pants to match his shirt and chain mail, hanging out from this sleeves and the top of his black boots. He smiled, his very tanned face, and his voice was playful yet relaxed, "Welcome all students to the first presentation of weapons. The acts, tactics, and defenses you are about to see are all done by my seventh year classes. Because this class was newly released last year, only the advanced sixth years could have joined to still be here. This year, it is open to advanced fifth years and above. Now please sit back, enjoy the show, and try not to get too scared." He grinned again and half the floating candles went out. Leaving dim light on the main room, bright rays of light appeared on the newly opened stage. The man had gone somewhere in the sudden darkness. Now, two seventh year boys where at either end of the stage, each with a sheathed sword at their side. They both looked very serious with their dark hair neatly trimmed in different styles. With a sound of sliding metal, all in one instant both swords were out and the boys stood in fighting stance. The stage was huge, and the dark haired boys seemed miles apart at either end. There was a sudden thumping noise as two boys came running from opposite ends of the stage; and they continued to run straight at each other. BANG. This sudden sound was not the normal clashing of metal but of wood. They were dueling with sticks, large branches it seemed, with no points on the ends. One of the boys had strawberry-blond hair and the other had a golden tint in his blond hair. The entire audience was captivated as though under a spell. All this excluding only one girl, Kari. High cut, low cut, high cut, low cut; this went on for a long while, but each time quicker and harder to see. Every time the wooden swords met, there was an excruciatingly loud noise, getting louder at every turn. The other two boys, with metal swords and dark hair, were still in fighting stances, and never twitching at the loud bangs of wood. Kari Carrilel sat bored in her seat, lazily letting her eyes wander. She obviously wasn't impressed with the display, while everyone else was still watching closely. A sudden dramatically skilled turn caught her interest. As quickly as the loudest BANG had sounded, the blond and redheaded boys, with the wooden swords, dashed across the stage, every step carefully planned out. They challenged the dark hair boys evenly, with totally different approaches. The redhead was straightforward, and ran at the dark haired boy with his stick raised well, and high. While the golden blond one, stopped, bowed before him and waited for the mutual response, which he did receive. Each boy in a different style, Kari watch so interested, she was glaring at them, for how hard she was concentrating.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This fighting went on half an hour before two fighters where down in defeat. The last two remaining where obviously the more skilled out of the four boys. Though both were out of breath and panting very hard. One with metal, had created enough wind power to set his foe off balance, and cornered him to the ground. The golden blond boy with wood, had let his opponent dig the sword half way through his wood stick, and then trapped the sword. Then flipped his opponent over from behind. ~Which would have driven the sword into the opponent. ~ Thought Kari, with her disbelief that either of them were better than she. Kari sat very quietly though in her seat. ~What an easy "A" class, weapons would be. ~ Now, the fighters faced each other at mid point in the stage. Bowed as the audience watched them closely. Then they both faced the students, still holding their weapons at their sides. "If you don't mind Dumbledore," came a voice from the speaker above the stage. Most of the students turned to look at the head master with wide, attentive, and exceptive faces. "Don't see how this is hardly scary," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. Ron agreed but Harry didn't even seem to notice. Dumbledore looked around at the students, then reluctantly nodded toward the stage, "You may proceed," He said dimly. His eyes now on Harry as well. With that, two weapons were thrown from off stage and slid to the center boys. Now, on stage there was a metal and wooden sword, a large staff and a double bladed ax. The man from before walked out, from behind the center stage certain and stood between the boys. "Now, my students are going to throw these weapons out, to the crowd randomly. If one just happens to hit you, then I will have to train them some more and we'll have you to Madam Pomfrey right a way." The two students behind him started to laugh. "Just kidding, these weapon are made for two reasons. One is that they can't harm anyone, for my class starter practices, of course. Two, they have a spell cast on them so they will only fly to the four most skilled students in the room. Students of course. If you catch it or one hits you (which ever you decide) then you are to come up and show us what you can do. Sound fair?" the earthy man grinned again. Some students were taken back, while others shook their heads hoping the weapons wouldn't come in their direction. The room was still dark and the two boys held up a weapon each. "Warriors keepers, soothers weepers." They said in unison. The weapons floated out of reach and started to spin wildly. The first one flew out into the room, the wooden sword, slamming into Draco's chest. Having the wind knocked out of Draco, Harry and Ron chuckled wildly and Hermione tried to restrain herself from laughing with them. There were many screams after the double bladed ax went, straight at a table of Ravenclaws'. Draco and a new fourth year girl stood up holding the weapons tightly. The girl looked frail in her form and shape, but her face met determination and there was a small blaze of fire in her eye. Draco merely glared at those who made noise as he passed, though his face grew very pale as he stepped onto the stage. Ron was about to make a remark about Draco when he got slammed in his chest with a staff; Hermione was shoved into Ginny and Harry fell out of his seat in alarm. Not many other Gryffindors had made a sound. Each in turn patted Ron on the back as he walked, red faced, onto the stage. The dark haired boy, with the metal sword, held the sword up and whispered to himself, closing his eyes tightly, "Warriors Keepers, Soothers Weep-ers!" The seventh year flew backward, hitting the certain. There was a large flashing green light coming from the sword, which was floating in mid-air. The man stepped back helping the boy to his feet. They both looked up suddenly as the sword flew directly at them. The sterling piece of metal missed them but continued passed and upward into the center of the room. The silver blended very well in with the night's sky, which still held high above them. A few screams and the movement of an entire table lead people's eyes from the ceiling, to the Ravenclaw table. The students from Ravenclaw's first table had disappeared. Every one of them was huddled under the table but two girls. The Lupin twins, they stood out from their seats, with wands raised and pointed directly at the sword, passing up and down their table. The sword stopped, directly between the girls. The twin with bright red eyes shouted, "Immobilis!" The sword had disappeared into the night's cover before the spell had reached it. Instead, the other twin had taken the brunt of the spell. Luckily, that spell was not meant for humans and all that happened to Lily Lupin was that her feet were stuck to the floor. "Ambrosia!" Lily screamed. Ambrosia flinched and jumped over the table to help her sister. Most eyes had fled back to the ceiling at his point. Prefects were slowly and quietly trying to get their students to file out, but too many of them were distracted by mysterious hints and glimmers of metal. Ron, Draco, and the Ravenclaw girl stood on the stage near the earth-colored man, worriedly watching the crowd. The sword twirled like a graceful whirlwind as it descended upon the students again. But this time it spun straight down the teacher's table. Every teacher leap from his or her seat except Dumbledore, who was watching the stage. Professor McGonagall transformed into a cat and ran to the students sitting at the far end of the table. The sword took another dive down the table but this time, it didn't stop in the middle, it headed for the girl on the end. The silver and black haired girl stood up as though challenging the sword. The sword flew down the table, starting to glow again, with a dim green light. Kari stared the glowing sword down as McGonagall made a dive for it. The professor had, instead, crashed onto the table, spilling blood red wine and a goblet of an ice-cold beverage. ~Nearly here ~ Kari thought to herself, glaring at the speeding blade. The green light flashed brightly just as it reached Kari. A loud noise pierced the still silence of the room. Kari sat on the floor with eyes open wide. She held the blade of the sword clapped between her hands. It swaggered about knocking Kari's chair over, but she wouldn't let it go. A cry erupted from across the room, "Liquefacio!" It was Hermione, standing on her seat, with her wand raised. The moment the spell had hit the sword's handle, it began to melt into a pile of green molten metal. Kari breathed very slowly and nodded, a thank you, to Hermione. Kari then proceeded passed the teachers and up onto the stage. She was slightly paler than usual and her soft cheeks glowed with a bright red. Kari smiled; she was used to getting attention, but not by an entire school at once. The man held his head up, and looked down at Kari suspiciously. "Could you do that again?" he said, no one could hear his words but those on the stage. Kari nodded keeping her eyes in contact with the large crowd before her. "Trained or instinct?" he questioned still eyeing her suspiciously, in disbelief that a fragile beauty could do such a thing. Kari turned to face him. ~Both. ~ Kari said in his mind, ~Not so fragile now, am I? ~ Kari half glared at him before turning to join the others, standing and waiting. Each of the four students, Draco, Ron, Kari and the Ravenclaw, stood in a line, two on the man's right, two on the man's left. "Well, now on with the planned course." He said turning to the attentive crowd of students. "Damian, Mark, pick a number between one and ten." Both the seventh years nodded and said very dully, "Done." "Now, each picked student please pick a number," He pointed to Kari first. "Three," Kari replayed without hesitation. He went down the row. "Seven," said Ron. "Nine," said the Ravenclaw girl. "One," said Malfoy proudly. "Alright then," the man said quietly, "Damian?" "Two," the dark haired boy responded. "Mark?" The man sounded again. "Eight," said golden blond haired boy, now looking at the other. "Good. One and Three, over there," the man said pointing to his right. "Seven and Nine over there." He now pointed to his left. "Pick a weapon, and wait for your orders." He said now almost happy again. This matched, Kari vs. Draco and Ron vs. the Ravenclaw. Draco picked up a metal sword and slashed it through the air a few times, pretending he knew what he was doing. Kari noticed Draco "neatly" flailing the sword around. She sighed and picked up the wooden sword beside her. "Always the power 'ungry, and stupid, which try and show off using metal." Kari mumbled to herself balancing the stick, length wise, with a single finger. Ron was stalling unsure which weapon to use, she was starting to tremble in his hands. ~Ron ~ Kari called into Ron's panicky mind. Ron stood up straight and looked at the girl in front of him, whom was still examining the pile of weapons. ~Ron, use the staff. Malfoy will be a breeze; I can walk you through this. ~ Kari called again, but this time clearer. Ron's eyes were large and he finally realized it was Kari's voice. He turned very deep crimson as he picked up the staff, from the bottom of the pile. He first balanced the staff on his hand, then, almost as if he knew, it started to twirl. He swung it around, it seemed that he couldn't stop it from twirling over and over in his hands, spinning in the air, over his head, with tosses and catches. Kari starred amazed in her surprise. ~I didn't know you could do that! Do you want my help? ~ Kari asked him, trying not to sound like she was gawking. Ron looked like he was getting nervous, very nervous, nodding his head to Kari. He stopped the staff and held it out straight, and then placed it at his side, like a walking stick. The girl apposing Ron looked terrified. That is until; she spotted something in the weapon's pile. The girl grinned quietly to herself and pulled out two slashing utensils, which looked like two hand-sized scythes. "All right, students face each other, I believe you know what we're expecting." The man boomed his voice. Kari took her position so she could watch Ron's battle as well as her own. She looked worriedly at the back of Ron's head. Kari spoke to his mind again a bit more seriously. ~Now listen to me. She has a weapon that going to be hard to beat, but you can do it. Promise. ~ Ron's ears turned bright pink. He kept telling himself to trust the voice in his head, Kari's, and to remain calm. He spun the staff around, just as elegantly as before, and stopped it pointed at the girl before him. She starred, terror struck, at the end of Ron's staff. The girl's face became flushed but she held the hand blades out before her. The man looked back at the crowd, "Do you think we should make them fight?" There were a few students agreeing and the rest just sat in their seats, grateful they weren't on the stage. "Oh, come now, don't you want to know what would happen? Please tell us your names, and we will begin." The Ravenclaw girl was shorter than Ron, and very lanky for her age. "Daine," she said calmly now locking her crystal eyes with Ron's, doing her best not to look frightened. "Ron," he said, suddenly remembering all the thousand and some eyes watching him. "Draco Malfoy," sneered the blonde haired boy who stood in front of Kari, refusing her eye contact. ~ A Malfoy? ~ Kari snorted to herself, ~this will be easier than expected. As long as he doesn't have ten other weapons up his robes. ~ "Kari," she said suddenly noticing the man's eyes on her again. ~Now, Ron, it might be best if you some how switch sides, you'll need to see what I'm doing. ~ Kari told him, trying to look beyond the greasy blond hair, which belong to her opponent. She could only see the top of Ron's bright red head, now that Draco had come so close. "Now, bow to your opponent, and on my mark, you may begin. Remember any injury caused by this will be taken care of immediately." The man in the center of the stage announced. "Scared Malfoy?" Kari mused; she had found something of that in his mind.  
  
His eye twitched, and he went back to a fighting position. Kari too resumed her fighting stance. She raised an eyebrow now trying to see past a side of Draco's head. "Malfoy move. Your ego is blocking my view." Kari mumbled to him. The man eyed both sets, with his back to the crowd and said, "This, is only a test run, all four of you will be automatically scheduled into my weapons class. The practice will only end, when your opponent loses their weapon." He turned back to the crowd still enthusiastic. "Steady. Stance. Go!" he yelled. He suddenly disappeared, as though hading into the background and was gone. With that, the fight had begun, with Draco charging at Kari, both hands on the handle, pushing down as hard as he could against her block. "You're weak," she said to him, holding off his first attack with one hand on the wooden sword's handle. Ron and Daine's fight on the other hand, didn't appear to be going anywhere. They hadn't moved at all, but both had their eyes locked on each other, waiting the other to make the first advance. Either that, or they were just too scared to move. ~Ron! ~ Kari growled in his head. Ron moved his head up as to acknowledge he heard her. ~What are you doing? Attack her, or at least scare her some more. ~ Kari insisted. ~No thank you. ~ Ron had finally figured out how to communicate with her. ~I like things just the way they are. Besides if I scare her too much she might attack me! ~ Ron's back shuttered. ~Ron, she's going to attack you one way or another. Just do what I tell you! ~ Kari pleaded, with a snorting Draco in her face. Ron nodded his head, reluctantly, in agreement. ~Go straight at her, with your staff held like a sword. Like what Malfoy did, she should dodge- ~ Draco, who had just kicked her in the knee, suddenly cut Kari short. Kari threw him off and backed away, she was limping. Ron did as Kari said, charging at Daine, who quickly ran the other way. ~On, my count I want you to ran at her again, same as before, just this time, drop a the last second, swing and knock her off her feet. ~ Kari coached. Malfoy ran at Kari in another attempt to take her down. Kari dropped to her knees, and put the sword into a block, to hold off Draco. Meanwhile, she would be watch Ron's battle. Daine charged at Ron, unexpectedly. Ron couldn't wait for Kari's count, and he couldn't dodge the girl dashing at him, scythes raised. Ron dropped and huddled into a little ball just before Daine could have hit him. Daine tripped, flipping over the crouched Ron and dropping one of her blades. Kari bit her lip slightly as she watched Ron and the girl fight. Before Ron could get back up, Daine, bent over on the floor, flung out her leg and kicked Ron is the butt. Throwing him forward. Daine laughed as she jumped to her feet and ran to get her dropped weapon. ~No, like this! ~ Kari said annoyed watching the scared Ron sprawled out on the floor and his opponent on her feet. Ron sat up, kneeling as he watched. Kari demonstrated, standing up, allowing Draco to sink his weight into her sword, before she swung her leg around, to hit the back of his legs. Which caused Draco to fall hard on his back. Ron had a look of amazement, watching Kari fight so elegantly. Then he quickly turned around with just enough time to block Daine's strike. In the time Ron had been watching Kari, Daine had managed to acquire her lost blade. As Daine backed off, Ron jumped to his full height, standing strongly, clutching the staff. It twirled around in his hands once more and he forced it to suddenly come straight down on the girl. Daine slashed both her blades at the same meeting point, but from opposite sides, so that the top end of Ron's staff was sliced off. Ron's strong face had softly melted into terror but he tried to remain calm. As well as he would've liked that to work, it didn't. Ron was official terrified. He didn't know what to do; diving for Daine's knees, he landed on top of her, knocking her to the stage floor with a THUD. Both scythe blades flew form Daine's hands and she complained loudly, "GET OFF, YOU PRAT!" "I'm a prat? You're the one who attack me!" Ron retorted standing again. Draco had gotten up and turned to see what the yelling was. Ron offered his hand but Daine glared at him, helping herself up. "Now, now," the man had just appeared again, shaking his head at Daine and Ron, "Shake hands, we can't have any feuds on my behalf." Dumbledore seemed pleased with his way of handling this. Kari, however, was very unpleased, and she now whacked the (sword) hand of her opponent, very hard. Draco let out an unsuspecting yelp, dropped his sword in a clatter, as he to knelt on the floor clutching his hand. Kari picked up Draco's sword as he whined continually. "That's not fair! I wasn't looking!" "Who cares if you were looking? You should have been able to at least defend your own hand." Kari yelled back at him. "It's only a stick Malfoy!" she taunted. Ron put out his hand again. Daine did the same, but she looked away, still angry that she lost. Kari was watching Ron at this point. She smiled slightly as Ron and Daine give their weapons to the man that stood at center stage. Ron turned to look at Kari for a moment. Just at that time there was a sudden sharp jolt of pain that surged through right side of Kari's head and she fell. As Kari felt the floor hit her she blacked out, momentarily. There were many slurred yells and awkward sounds that flew about the room. The sound rushed and had flooded the room all at once. The pain flushed most of the noise out of Kari's head; she turned and sat up looking to see what had happened. Ron was in a struggle; four 17 year olds and Daine were all holding him back from something. Kari heard Ron's harsh words as she tried to search his mind, but that hurt her too much. Kari turned around to see what Ron was so angry about. Kari starred at the wildly smirking Draco, who was held back by two 7th year students. He wasn't struggling at all. Kari felt something near her hand and reached for it. It was smooth, cold and solid, like metal. ~The sword! ~ Kari suddenly knew what had happened. "Let him go." She said numbly to the boy and girl who held Draco. Kari glared at Draco and he only smirked back. As the 7th years back away, there came a certain bass-pitched sound that echoed throughout the great hall. There was a gust of wind in the enchanted sky and a winged figure that suddenly appeared as a wolf, landed in front of Draco. Draco stopped grinning and stood stiffly as he starred at the snarling creature before him. He jumped backward at its snap. "Fenris!" Kari snapped at the wolf-like creature. The winged-wolf halted just before it was to leap, in Draco's direction. "Fenris! Go home. I do not need, nor do I want your 'elp." Kari ordered with a strong sense of power in her voice. The winged-creature starred at her, bowed its head and flew back across the enchanted ceiling, far out of sight. Kari then walked across the stage toward the startled Draco. It seemed as though no one noticed the sword she held tightly at her side. There grew silence from the shrouded noise of the students. There was sudden movement from Kari as she moved the sword's blade so that it lay flat against Draco's neck and any movement would be fatal. "Don't ever do that again Malfoy!" Kari pulled the sword down just enough she that he could move his head. ~Wow, she sounds like she knows my family, or just my father. ~ Kari read in Draco's mind. Kari then bluntly slapped him across the face. Yells along with cheers quickly followed Kari's action. ~Who does she think she is! ~ Draco thought furiously, but knew he shouldn't say a word or else be forced into disappointing his father, farther. ~Daddy knows best. ~ Kari's voice rang quietly in Draco's head, as she turned to walk away from him and hand both swords to the earthy man on center stage. "All taken care of." Kari twinkled her eyes at him before walking away. Kari continued to walk behind the staff table, strutting although she didn't know she was. "Professor Dumbledore, I have a feeling we'll be seeing Luscious very shortly." McGonagall had leaned over to Dumbledore as Kari walked by. "Good. I've been meaning to see him again." Kari mumbled. 


End file.
